


I like me better when I'm with you

by esperkinx



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Treasure 13 - Freeform, mashikyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperkinx/pseuds/esperkinx
Summary: College AU where Junkyu is trying his best to hide his feelings for the small Japanese cutie.Or at least he tries to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random story that I managed to write while I'm on the bus.  
> I'm not much of a writer but recently Mashikyu has been giving me some urge to do so.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :)

"So... why Mashiho?"

I knew it. I knew Keita was here for a reason. I stopped writing and slowly looks up at the male in front of me. And there he is, Keita, Mashiho's best friend. Looking at me with a playful smile, arms crossed over his chest. "I mean aside from the obvious one of course. He is a pretty boy, everyone knows that." he added, leaning his back against the chair.

I roll my eyes and scoffs at him, turning my attention back to my paper and continue writing. Trying to feign innocence. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. And can you please lower your voice, I don't want them kicking us out of the library. I want to finish this paper soon."

I can almost sense Keita frowning or pouting at my answer when he suddenly kicks my shin under the table. I almost cursed out loud but managed to bite my lower lip and muffle any noise. Dropping my pen as I reach out to rub the pain off. "What the fuck, Keita. I told you, I don't know what you're talking about. Can you let me finish my paper? I have plans for the weekend." I muttered in a low voice, giving the other a glare, which the shorter male just shrugged off.

"Fine, fine. Go write your paper," Keita says, letting out a long and dramatic sight as he randomly flips the pages of his book. I shook my head and gave him one last warning look, trying to ignore the pain on my leg, wanting to just focus on my paper. I know that there was no use trying to deny it to Keita anyway. It was obvious that Keita knows my feelings towards Mashiho. Heck, I'm pretty sure that everyone in our circle of friends knows. It is quite hard to avoid, even Jihoon and Doyoung had a thing for Mashiho, they deny it now and says it was all in the past but I know that they still like him.

Sometimes, I even think that Mashiho himself knows that I like him. All that is missing is my confession. In my mind, until I voice it out and tell everything to Mashiho, I can pretend that he is just a close friend. It's probably better than risking the friendship and have him ignore me. That is a possibility that I want to avoid.

The thing is, I'm not sure about Mashiho's feelings towards me. We belong in the same circle of friends so it's hard for me to see if he was just being friendly or if there is something more behind the soft touches and smiles. Plus, I just don't want to get my hopes too high. Sure, I am confident enough to say that I have the looks and charm. Not to brag but I am quite known in the university because of it. But I don't want to bank on looks alone. Mashsiho deserves more.

Then again, Mashiho isn't quite different as well. A lot of people admires him. The short Japanese guy with a pretty face and charming smile. Kind-hearted and that sweet voice. He attracts a lot of people, and I mean a lot. He always gets confessions and love letters. But Mashiho turns them down, all the time. And I don't want that to happen to me too. So I guess you can say I kind of chickened out in a way.

"What is it now?" I suddenly asked, knowing that Keita was just staring at me for being quiet for a while. I look back up only to see him watching me intently.

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing. It's just that I feel bad for Mashiho." He responds, letting out yet another deep sigh. I raised a brow, giving him a questioned look as if urging him to continue before looking back down at my paper, writing again. "Poor Mashi, he is basically waiting for nothing. He likes you but then here you are telling me that you don't feel anything for him."

My eyes widen at what I heard, dragging my pen along the pad and making a long line across the paper. "Y-you... what? I... Mashiho likes me?" I asked slowly. Eyes wide, begging for Keita to answer and looking at him expectantly. 

It took me a few seconds to realize that I should have known better as Keita slams his hands on the table. Lips formed into a wide triumphant smile. "Caught ya!" He says, laughing before getting shushed by some students around. "Whatever." The smaller male rolls his eyes as he looks around, glaring at the students around before turning to me again. "Well, I know that you like him but I just needed to get it out of you and finally confirm it. I'm so happy though! You're my guy! I'm rooting for you. I always said that you two would be perfect together." 

Keita continues on mumbling as I took a deep breath. Feeling stupid for falling into Keita's trap. "I'm sorry for telling you that he likes you. He doesn't like you. I mean, he does... I don't really know. I'm not sure. I mean, I am Mashiho's best friend so even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. You get what I mean?" 

I just stared at him. Still couldn't believe that I have told someone about it. That and how I managed to ruin my paper that now has a long diagonal line in the center. I gave up and folded the sheet, slipping it to one of my books. Thinking of using it as a draft and just rewrite everything later. For a long time, I have always denied it when our friends asked me if I liked Mashiho.

"So why haven't you confessed yet?" Keita pressed on, looking at me expectantly.

"You said it yourself, Mashiho probably just sees me as a friend. Plus, you've seen how he is, he has this tendency to ignore the people who confessed to him. It took him months to talk to Jihoon or Doyoung again, I don't want that." I explained, letting my fingers ruffle my hair. Trying to mess it up a bit.

"He doesn't do it on purpose though," Keita defends, biting his lower lip as he hums. "Well, yes he does, but you know how he is. He is just embarrassed and shy. But Junkyu, you're different from the other guys. Trust me. I'll even help you." he adds, wiggling his brows.

"I just... don't want Mashi avoiding me ok?" I told Keita, giving him a warning look to which he just shrugged.

Byounggon and Seunghun weren't much help too. The two just kept telling me to man up and kiss Mashiho. As if it's that easy. I would have done it if it was. But it's much more complicated with Mashiho. They didn't even need to have me admit that I like Mashiho, they already knew it from the start. Always reminding me how my voice suddenly changes when I'm talking to Mashi, or how my eyes seem to sparkle and smile when he is around. I've been friends with the two since High School, it's safe to say that they know me quite well. Even though the two often tease me a lot about it, they try not to when Mashiho is around. That part I'm always thankful for those idiots.

"Anyway," Keita suddenly says, waving a hand in front of my face to snap me back to reality. "So, Hyunsuk and I are planning this thing on Saturday. Everyone in the group should go."

I roll my eyes and groans at the thought. Keita and Hyunsuk were constantly raving about this new club for days, and I already have my grand plan for the weekend. To sleep and play PS4. I deserve it for a tough week. But before I could protest, Keita started again. "No excuses. Unless you want me to tell Mashiho to convince you to come because you can't and will never say no to him."

And that's how it is. Suddenly Keita has this ace card on me, which I know he will be using a lot from now on. I closed my eyes for a moment before finally giving him a thumbs up.

"Great. Don't worry, I promise we'll have a great time. And I'll make sure you get some quality time with our cute small Japanese boy." he adds, giving me a toothy grin.

Groaning, I buried my face against my book. Feeling a headache coming.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it just me or do I see here in the library more often?"

I don't need to look up to know who it was. My lips instantly forming into a curve, trying not to smile too much and try my best to keep my eyes on the book that I'm "reading" for the past 30 minutes. I flip the page as my eyes just kept browsing along the text, but nothing registers into my mind.

Mashiho then sits on the chair beside me, looking over to check what I was reading. As hard as I try, my eyes quickly turn to glance on the Japanese boy. "Murakami. I'm quite impressed." He says as he pulls back to sit properly on his chair.

I closed the book and stretched my arms, a hand moving to rub my shoulder just to add to the effect that I have been reading for a long time that I have lost track of time. "He is quite a good writer." I managed to say, slipping the fact that the book was just actually given to me by Yedam so I can drop it off at the library, which I decided to "read" because Keita told me to be here as he told Mashi that I might not make it on the weekend thing, so here he comes to try to convince me to come.

Mashi just smiles as he took the book, letting his fingers stroke along the cover. "He is amazing. He is actually one of my favorites. But he is rather unique right... like, what do you think about the cats? Do you think they're important to the main plot?" He asked, turning his gaze at me. "I always find it a bit weird."

I was quiet for a moment, staring at those beautiful sparkling eyes of his. Getting lost in it for a few seconds before managing to reply. "Of course they are needed there. Aside from the fact that I like cats too."

He bit his lower lip and nodded, humming softly as he let his eyes wander around the library. And here I am staring at him again. There is just something cute about this boy, and it drives me crazy.

"Well, the thing is... there are no cats involved in the major plot of Norwegian Wood. The cats are in another book." I blinked a few times, staring at Mashiho who was giving me a teasing smile.

"Wow, trying to make fun of me now huh, Mashi?" I tried to act cool but I can feel a faint tint on my cheeks. Way to be embarrassed in front of your crush. "Fine, you got me," I said as I bury my face into my hands. "Yedam just asked me a favor to return the book. I tried reading it but I only managed to read three pages." 

I can hear Mahsiho chuckling softly, one of his hand on my arm gently rubbing it as if to console me. "I know. I actually suggested the book to Yedam. But don't worry, I still find you cute even if you don't like reading." 

I pull back, trying not to be too affected to be called cute and act rather cool. "You should, of course, you are talking to one of the most handsome guys in the campus."

"Yes, I know that Mr. Popular." He teases, giving me a light nudge. "Keita told me you're not going with us this weekend."

I sighed and ruffled my hair with a hand. "Well, you know clubbing isn't really my thing you know."

"It's not mine too. I'd be lonely if you don't come, I mean... they'd all be dancing and all and I'll be left at the table."

I gave Mahsiho a look, leaning a bit closer to his face. "So you just want me there so that you won't get left out. I feel special, Mashi."

He chuckles again and gave me another nudge. "Come on now, how about if I bribe you with some bubble tea?"

I hummed, pretending to think for a moment before giving him a thumbs up. In return, I got one of those sweet smiles that always makes my heart skip a beat.

We then continue on spending the day together. After getting the drinks, we went to the soccer field, finding a perfect spot just for the two of us under a tree while the soccer team is practicing. 

It was so easy to talk to Mashiho. Even though we only share a few things in common, that didn't stop us from having a great conversation. If I end up talking about video games, he would be all ears about it. The same thing goes with me if Mashi starts telling me about some of the books he has read recently. 

We ended up talking about the most random things, and next thing we know it's already getting dark. Mashiho invited me to his shared apartment with Keita to watch some movies. And of course, I wouldn't miss the chance to spend more time with him. I have no morning classes the next day anyway.

Then there I was, sitting comfortably on the sofa next to Mashiho with a big bowl of popcorn on my lap, almost empty. We were on our second Marvel movie since we both are Marvel fans and we are looking forward to the upcoming Marvel films this year, so we decided to have this mini Marvel marathon. But then again, we were talking most of the time rather than focusing on watching the film. Luckily, Keita wasn't home yet. Not that I mind him there but being alone with Mashi was better of course. 

We both fell silent for a while when suddenly, Mahsiho scoots closer to me, leaning his head over my shoulder. I felt my heart stop for beating for a moment and looks down to find the other sleeping. My lips form into a small curve as I watch him instead of the movie. Eye closed, red lips slightly parted. I glance over the wall close and noticed that it was almost 11 PM already. 

I turn my gaze back to him, admiring him and loving how close he was to me like this. I could faintly hear the Avengers having their airport battle, but somehow I could hear Mashiho's soft breathing louder than the fight scene.

"Mashi... Mashiho... the airport battle is on." I say softly, eyes fixed on the male beside me. I got no response from him.

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before I move my hand to take Mashiho's smaller one. Giving it a gentle squeeze as the other continues to sleep. I felt my heart beat faster, and by then I decided to tell him everything.

I told him how I started to like him the first time I saw him on the first day at the University. How I wondered why there is a tiny and cute high school boy on the campus. How I still remember the first thing he said to me when Byounggon first introduced Keita and Mashi to our group one day at lunch, saying I was that 'cute and tall guy who got hit by a basketball on the face a few days ago while playing'. How I tried to keep calling him asking him opinions and help for my Philosophy paper just as an excuse to talk to him because I felt like it. How I come up with every lame excuse just to talk to him on the phone at night and hear his voice.

I keep talking until the movie finally ends and Mashiho still sleeping beside me. I finally let go of his hand and decide to wake him up, and as if on cue, Keita suddenly came in surprised to see me there but gave me a knowing smile. 

"Ya, watching movies without me now guys? I feel betrayed you didn't invite me." Keita says loudly, his tone in a teasing way when Mahsiho finally woke up. Rubbing his eyes as he looks up at me and then to Keita. 

"Welcome back. We were waiting for you, see I ended up falling asleep because you were out for a long time." Mashiho retorts before looking back at me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I slept on you. I hope I didn't drool or anything."

"Ah no no. You didn't." I replied, pinching the other's cheek lightly. "I need to go now though, it's getting late."

"Are you sure? You can sleep here for the night if you want, it's rather late." Keita offered as he drops his backpack on the floor and walking to the kitchen, not really looking at us. 

"Ah no, that's ok. I need to go back. No big deal." I replied, eyes still on Mashi, smiling at him as he nodded at me.

"Thanks for today. It was really fun talking to you... as always." He replied, mirroring my smile. A smile that might have meant something, at least for me.

As I was walking back home, I wondered if Mashiho was really asleep when I told him everything. But somehow I'm happy that at least, part of him already knows about my feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was going great until this guy came in and destroyed my night.

The gang decided to have dinner first at this new Japanese place that Keita was talking about non-stop for the whole week. We (me, Mashiho, Keita, Hyunsuk, and Byounggon) were having a great conversation when he suddenly pops up and decided to join in. His name was Yoshinori, that guy who won the gold medal in judo or something. Psh, not that impressive at all if you asked me. Something that I doubt though because he looks more like a pretty boy, I feel like Keita can beat you up harder than him. But the most annoying part is he sat between me and Mashiho, and started acting all friendly with Mashi. 

Apparently, Keita and Mashiho know Mr slick karate guy way back in middle school. He then started to lead the conversation, telling jokes making everyone laugh. It was lame though, I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes and forced a small laugh, just because I'm a nice guy of course.

I was waiting for this dude to leave so we can finally go to the club when Hyunsuk suddenly invited that guy to join us. I tried to catch Suk's attention, keeping my eyes on him but he didn't even turn a glance at me. 

"What do you say? It'll be fun!" Hyunsuk added with a big grin, looking at Yoshinori rather amused.

"Well, I don't have any plans... if it's ok with you guys." he offers a small smile, placing an arm around Mahsi.

"As if we'd let you leave us." Keita immediately says.

I was rather hopeful tonight, wanting to spend time with Mashiho but instead here I am, sitting on a couch while I sip on my beer watching Mashiho and Yoshinori dancing and whispering in the dance floor. I don't even know where the others are, my eyes were fixed on that guy, watching him carefully and making sure he doesn't make any move on Mashi or he'll get it from me. He may be a gold medalist but I am Kim Junkyu. 

Moments later I notice Mahsiho was making his way back to our table, I suddenly looked around the bar pretending not to notice him coming. Forcing a small smile as if to show that I am having an amazing time. 

"Hey," Mashi says as he sat beside me on the couch. "Are you sure you don't want to dance?"

"Oh, hey," I say, acting all cool as I place my beer on the table. Nah, I don't really feel like it."

"Are you ok? You seem weird for a while you know."

I was about to answer him but when I turn to look at him, my annoyed heart suddenly felt all soft with just one look at that pretty face. I hate how Mashiho jus has this effect on me. I found myself smiling, a sincere one. The first one ever since Yoshi joined our small group that night. 

Mashi tilted his head a bit and stares back at me. "How many beers have you had hmm? Stop drinking now." 

I'm not drunk, I only had one can. I wanted to tell him. But I can't seem to find myself from speaking and just kept smiling at him. He didn't seem to bother and somehow mirrors my smile. "I'm ok, don't worry." I finally managed to say.

The small Japanese nodded and hums for a moment. "Wanna get out of here and maybe go to the cafe outside? I think I'm done dancing anyway. We can wait for the others there."

"ah yeah. Sounds great. I mean, it's too loud here anyway." I responded.

I know I only drank one can of beer which I didn't even get to finish but it kind of gave me a bit of confidence as I took Mashiho's hand before standing up and guiding him out of the club. I kept holding his soft small hands as we lined at the back of the queue in the cafe until our drinks were made. Only reluctantly letting go when we finally sat on a free table.

"Hey," Mashiho says after sipping on his coffee, looking up at me with those big beautiful eyes. "You've been quiet most of the night. I'm sorry if I forced you to come."

"Oh no no. I'm good. Just, not really my scene you know." I said, not taking my eyes off him. I could stare at him the whole night if I can actually.

"It's not m scene too but you know but you're kinda acting different tonight. I miss you already."

I feel my cheek turn into a light shade of pink, but of course, being my cool self, I think I managed to stay calm.

"He is like my older brother. Yoshinori I mean." Mashi added, biting his lower lip. "He is cool and handsome, but not my type. Plus, he has a crush on Hyunsuk hyung, just so you know."

"Oh... really?" It was the only thing I managed to say, but I can't help myself from smiling a bit too much from that. Mashiho chuckled at my reaction as he drinks his coffee again. We were quiet for a while. It was a comfortable silence though. And just like that, my night was starting to get better again.


End file.
